More Then Love
by xMrsCullenBlack
Summary: Edward. Bella. Boarding School. Vampires. What else can I say?


EPOV

"That's IT!" My mother yelled from downstairs. My head shot up from my gateway laptop. My green eyes widened. "Crap!" I yelled. My report card. "EDWARD ANTHONY MASEN!" My mom's angry voice filled the air. "GET DOWN HERE RITE NOW!" She demanded. I blinked, and ran my hand through my auburn hair, then pushed myself out of my computer desk chair. I walked down the cherry-wood stairs, and into the old fashion kitchen. "Yes mom?" I smiled politely. She glared at me, her green eyes, turning deep. "Edward," she sighed, as she picked up a white piece of paper. "Do you know what this is?" She crossed arms, across her chest. "Uh…paper?" I smiled. My mom started tapping her foot. "Its my report card, isn't it?" I frowned. "Dammit, I was hoping they wouldn't sent a second copy of that-" I began. She shook her head. "Great! Now I have two reasons to be mad at you Edward. This isn't a report card. It's a note from the principal. You have been in 8 fights this week!?" She yelled.

"Uhm.." I blinked, and looked down. "So? I'm not 10." I shrugged. My mom shook her head. "Your 16. 16 year olds .FIGHT!" I looked at her, with a fake, shocked expression. "17 in 2 weeks!" I gasped. My mom shook her head again. "That's it. Pack your stuff, NOW!" She yelled. My head shot up, and I looked at her. "What? Were the hell are you sending me!" I shouted, completely unaware of what was happening, although…I had a pretty good idea…_"Military school!"_ I thought, as she yelled it. I frowned. "Come on, I am not going to any, military school…I got friends here!" I complained. She pushed me towards the stairs. "Go pack. You're leaving tomorrow!" She yelled. And that was the end of it. I would be going to military school tomorrow. That was the end of my life in Jacksonville, Florida.

* * *

BPOV

I flopped down on my hard as rock military school bed, and let my brown hair lay as a blanket on my shoulders. Alice popped her head from the above bed, to mine, so her pixie haircut liked like icicles when her head was upside down like that. "Bella?" She smiled. I looked at her. "Yes Alice?" I smiled back. She was my first, and best friend at this…jail. "Can I do your hair?" She smirked. I shook my head. "Alice, this is military school, not beauty school." I rolled my eyes. Alice frowned. "So?" I sighed, shaking my head. "I don't need a hair makeover. I'm already beautiful." I shrugged, rolling off the bed, grabbing my ed-hardy sunglasses. I smirked. "Come on, I hear the horns. Its time for lunch." I got off my small bed, and quickly fixed my hair, walking towards the door of our 'cabin'. Alice hopped off the top bunk, with no sound at all. "Bella, you need to take off those glasses, there against the school rules. Only our uniforms. Remember?" She frowned, walking towards me. I rolled my eyes. "Alice, I can buy myself in this." I walked outside, only to slam into my general. "Uh, hi General." I smiled. Her fake tanned hand, reached out, and snatched my sunglasses, revealing my chocolate brown eye. "Excuse me Ms G, but, I think you should give me my glasses back." I reached in my ugly uniform skirt pocket, and pulled out $300 bucks. Hey, even though I go to military school, I still get my allowance sent. Besides, I still have 300 left. Anyway, my general glanced at the money, giving me my glasses, she just walked away.

I smirked, and walked away, pushed my sunglasses up into my hair. I made my way into the dining area, only to too see perky Alice, sitting at a random beaten up table, with her relatives, and a tray of crap for me. I made my way over to her, and sat next to her. "Hey Alice. Jasper, Emmett. Rosalie" I smiled. Rosalie and Jasper are the Hales, adopted by Esme Hale, who is the mother of Alice, adopted. Emmett and Alice are Carlisle's kids. All of them are adopted. Alice and Japser are together, and Emmett and Rosalie are together. I stabbed my lunch with the plastic fork, and stuck the gross food in my mouth. Alice and everyone never ate. The always got food and drinks. But it always went to waste. I guess that's why there thin as sticks.

EPOV

I walked into the mess hall, instantly looking for an empty table, or one filled with cool looking people. I mean, I needed a good reputation. The 'Mysterious, come to me,' kinda guy, or the 'friendly, everyone loves me,' kinda guy. I saw a table filled with 5 people. 2 guys and 3 girls, I made my way over to them, without a tray of food, which looked more like my moms poor cooking. Ugh. It haunted me. Anyway, I sat next to a pretty, pixel like girl. Everyone at the table looked at me. The pixie instantly tossed her arms around me. "Ooh! A new friend!" A gorgeous brunette, tugged on the pixies arm, pulling her off me. Jeez. She was cold. And hard…like my grandfather when I forgot to give him his meds..."Who are you?" I blonde asked. I looked around the table. Everyone but the brunette had gold liquid eyes. "I'm Edward Masen." I smiled. The blonde rolled her eyes, and placed her head on the biggest guy at the table. Not big as in fat…big as in muscular. "I'm Alice Cullen!" The pixie grinned. She pointed to the blonde. "That's Rosalie Hale, that's Emmett Cullen" she pointed to the guy she was leaning on. "And that's Jasper Hale." She pointed to a blonde with messy hair. "Oh! And this is Bella Swan." She smiled, tugging on the brunette's arm. "Ow Alice. I'm breakable, remember?" Bella rolled her chocolate brown eyes. She looked at me, wearing ed-hardy sunglasses. She just stared at me, keeping her mouth straight, un-amused. She looked away, back at her tray of half eaten food, and picked it up, sliding out of the table bench. She walked over to the trashcan. "You love Bella." Alice sang. I looked at the girl who I JUST MET, like she was a lunatic. "You have known me, for less then 10 minutes, and you already assume I love somebody, who I have also known, for 10 minutes?" I shook my head. She giggled. Jasper, the blonde boy, leaned across the table. "Get used to it. That's just Alice." He smiled. Rosalie, the blonde girl that seemed to be very snobby, laughed. I looked at her confused. Bella came back to the table, with a tray of desert. Two pieces of chocolate cake that looked really good. She handed me one. "Here. If you don't like it, give it to Emmett. He doesn't eat it. He throws it." She smiled. I smiled, stabbing it with the plastic fork she handed me. The cake was soft, and moist once I brought it to my mouth. I noticed it was filled with something my ex put in her cookies. Nutella. I devoured the cake as it sunk in my mouth, and filled my taste buds. I never had anything better. Emmett groaned, and whispered something to Rosalie... I heard cake, and want. She rolled her eyes, and whispered back something about fat and calories. I shrugged, and continued eating my last few bites.

BPOV

I took a few bites of the chocolate cake, and saw Edward, the new kid, throw his plate away. He grabbed my fork, and took a bite of my cake, causing me to laugh. "Hey!" I complained, sliding my cake to Emmett. I winked. He grinned, and tossed some at Edward. He ducked, causing it to hit Jessica, who was sat behind Edward. She screamed. Me, Alice, Rose, Jasper, Emmett, And Edward stood up, leaving the table quickly. Edward seemed to know rite away what to do. I guess who got into a lot of trouble at home. Anyway, Edward was amazing looking. He had silky green eyes, and reddish-brown, messed up hair. He was extremely cute.

**Well, I sure wrote A lot. Anyway...New story. Hope you like it xD**


End file.
